


Five Scenarios

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Multiple Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In five ways, their story ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Scenarios

**Author's Note:**

> I had this sitting unfinished in a folder for, like, a year, and when I saw the crossover challenge at **land_deduction** at Livejournal I decided to finish it. It's kind of nice going back to my other crossover OTP. I missed Pondlock. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

He’s there when Amelia dies. Young, too young, her life just barely started, really. He’d just met her, they’d just fallen in love, and now she’s been shot. He watches in horror as the bullet pierces her chest, all because Moriarty knew killing her would rip his heart out. Her color is fading fast, her breathing is shallower, but she smiles up at him, says death isn’t so bad because she’s dying in his arms. And just like that, her eyes flutter closed, she takes her last breath and dies, and Sherlock Holmes is alone, again.

Strike that, reverse it.

She's there when Sherlock dies. He'd confronted Moriarty, leaving the psychopath on the roof, humiliated and beaten, his great game over. Sherlock turns his back when he stumbles, falling forward. She watches in horror as a red stain blossoms on his crisp white shirt, and moves to him, trying to catch him. Moriarty laughs, saying Sherlock was never going to win. Death was inevitable. She holds him close as he croaks out her name, his voice garbled, and then he takes a shuddering breath and goes limp in her arms, and Amelia Pond is alone, again.

Strike that, reverse it.

He's the reason she leaves him for good. It's too dangerous to be with him; Moriarty is playing a game, endangering all the people he cares for, the people he loves. He doesn't even need to convince the Doctor of this because he knows. He picks the fight, bringing up her failed engagement and her temper and her flightiness and her selfishness as reasons why she'll never be a suitable girlfriend, never be a suitable partner. She slaps him before stalking back into the TARDIS and when the door slams shut Sherlock Holmes is alone, again.

Strike that, reverse it.

She's the reason he leaves her for good. She doesn't want him hurt, doesn't want him to lose his life because she knows that's the only outcome to the whole situation. No matter what he does, what the Doctor can do, he's going to die. She begs, she pleads, she yells, but he won't budge. He says there's too great a danger letting Moriarty run loose. Finally she issues an ultimatum: stay with me, stay safe, or never see me again. When he walks out the door her heart breaks and Amelia Pond is alone, again.

Strike that, reverse it.

They go into the game together, taking down Moriarty's network of criminals, eroding his power. They work as a team until Moriarty's had enough, demanding a meeting on the rooftop of St. Bart's, but they go prepared. Moriarty tries to continue the game, tries to keep them as pawns, but they have an ace up their sleeve and the tables are turned. Moriarty is collected by the Tesselecta for crimes against humanity and it's over, it's all over. He goes to her, holds her close, and she kisses him. Now, neither Sherlock Holmes nor Amelia Pond are lonely ever again.


End file.
